<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>清水车 by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559310">清水车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没头没尾突发一辆清水车。<br/>大致是战后小黑屋。<br/>尝试《狙击电话亭》心理压力流。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara &amp; Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 斑带 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>清水车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------------<br/>带土睁开眼睛。<br/>面前一片黑暗。额角紧绷的触感告诉他，这片黑夜来自于眼前的封印。<br/>他用力眨动眼睛，睫毛划过封印的黑条，长而韧性的睫毛在黑条上顶出些许的缝隙。<br/>海一样四面满溢的黑。<br/>带土叹了一口气，闭上眼睛。<br/>一点点力量的波动从眼睛延伸开来，沿着脊椎骨一路向下。<br/>带着酥麻的空虚的触觉。<br/>带土开始感觉到自己的背、自己的手臂和腿。<br/>这些部位好像凭空在虚空里出现，一点点的成型。骨骼-肌肉-神经。<br/>他的思维海洋中，思考的波澜迟钝的波动着。<br/>身体各个部位的信号缓慢的传递着呼应着思维海洋的波动。<br/>带土找到了自己的手。<br/>反剪在背后。一条触感比眼前的黑条更为沉重的东西束缚着。<br/>温润的，沉甸甸的不可抗拒的松松的绑了他的双臂，从身前和肩头延伸而下，汇总在手腕上。<br/>温柔而坚定的锁着他，分毫不可动。<br/>思维海里闪出一个光点。带土直觉的觉得，这个束缚手腕的东西，比感觉到的更大更沉，而且会变形，严丝合缝的扣着双腕。<br/>“不要挣扎，不要作无用功”<br/>光点炸开成一片微光，仿佛绽放过的烟火，细细微微的落入记忆的大海。<br/>带土不肯放弃，在情绪脑的推动下挣了一下，就着俯卧的姿势抬头。<br/>果然手腕上的束缚收紧了。胸口和肩头的东西警示性的加重。<br/>带土沉重的扑下上身。恢复到最初贴着地面俯卧的姿态。<br/>“求道玉”<br/>一个名字突兀的出现在脑海里。<br/>黑色的圆球 扑的一声落入意识的海，咚咚的向下沉，转身就消失不见了。<br/>“求道玉是什么”<br/>带土迟钝的思考着。<br/>他把尚且自由的双腿收到腹下，用力的顶起下半身。<br/>肩膀和背后的求道玉越来越重，带土抬不起头来。<br/>膝盖和胸部在地上构建着力的3点。<br/>带土沉重的呼吸。这时候他才发现口中也有求道玉压着他的舌头和喉咙。<br/>发不出声音来。<br/>带土挣扎着，气喘吁吁的，终于将臀部抬离地面。他微微侧身，单肩着地，试图用腰和腿的配合把上半身抬起来起来。<br/>忽然一个新的重量，压在他的尾骨上。<br/>这个东西不大，将将压着他，但是千钧之重。将带土起身的努力化为乌有。<br/>带土跌回原状，匍匐在地面上。<br/>那只手，还是压着他。和他腰背下侧的皮肤紧紧相贴。<br/>“手？”<br/>为什么会认定那是一只手呢。<br/>那只手压住带土开始往上移动。在带土弓起的腰线上上下逡巡。<br/>手心的弧度和带土肌肉的起伏丝丝相和。毫无间隙的。顺着肌肉的线条轻轻摩挲着。<br/>“应该还有一些皮质的触感才对。” 一个声音在带土的意识里自说自话。<br/>触感来了。<br/>皮质微凉，手心灼热。温度透过皮质手套渗入带土的腰和背。<br/>熨帖的舒开了因为捆缚而绷紧的肌肉和神经。<br/>然后带土感觉到了冷。<br/>地面毫无怜惜的冰冷顺着贴着地面的腹部飞快的向上传导。<br/>和来自背后的热量一起冲入大脑。<br/>唔，<br/>带土被限制的口唇，吐出些微模糊的叹息。<br/>他下意识的抬起上半身。远离冰冷地面，靠近背后那只带着稳定热量的手。<br/>”这是哪里...“<br/>一冷一热两道力量，在意识的海里搅出漩涡。<br/>漩涡拔高，露出嶙峋的海底。<br/>”神威“<br/>一个声音在耳边响起。<br/>另一只手在身前出现。轻轻托起带土的上半身。<br/>脱离了地面的冷源，手心的热度温暖了带土的胸口的皮肤。<br/>带土下意识的用背心向后找，找一个熟悉的带着微温的……<br/>为什么理所当然的觉得身后会有一个怀抱接他，供他依靠。<br/>是什么人。<br/>是我的什么人。<br/>我是谁。<br/>是谁？<br/>意识的海渐渐平静，浅浅的波涛里一个声音在他的意识里直接开口。<br/>你是带土。 <br/>带土是谁。<br/>带土是斑。<br/>斑是谁。<br/>斑是我。<br/>你是谁。<br/>那个声音在带土的脑海里忍俊不禁的低声笑了起来。<br/>温暖的身体覆上带土身后。<br/>微弱的热量通过接触的皮肤源源不断的涌入。<br/>意识的海在这微末的温度里安稳下来，缓缓的吞吐着潮汐。<br/>带土开始觉得不满足。<br/>被缚在身后的双手，阻碍了这个动作。身体之间的空隙，带土又开始觉得冷。<br/>他仰起头，身体下意识的向后紧紧靠去，想要更深的嵌入到怀抱中。<br/>什么东西轻轻刮过带土的脖颈。<br/>细薄的嘴唇含着带土的喉结。<br/>带笑的声音顺着带土的耳朵传入，鼓动着他焦灼的听力。<br/>“你是宇智波斑。你就是是我。”</p><p>“斑” 带土的唇舌吐出气声。<br/>刚才封堵口舌的黑色封印不知何时已经消失了。<br/>带土使用自己的声带一遍一遍的轻声宛转的吐出这个三个字的音节。“Madara”<br/>刚开始声音生涩干瘪，仿佛凿子在金属的生坯上刻下第一道凿痕。<br/>渐渐的，开始变得柔和滋润。带着他本人一点沙哑的音色。<br/>斑，斑，斑。<br/>他的脑海里出现了一个黑色的剪影。<br/>长长的炸毛不服帖的支楞在身后。<br/>更高的体温，更有力的双臂，更结实紧致的胸膛。<br/>还有压在身上异常疼痛的腿脚。<br/>扑通，扑通。<br/>沉寂已久的心脏开始起伏。<br/>带土心脏部位开始变得热。<br/>搏动着血液冲过全身。<br/>身上的那双手，掌心的皮质纹路也变得温暖而热切。<br/>手动作起来，拂过带土的身体，细致的体味着带土肌肉扭转的起伏。<br/>那双手走走停停最后停留在带土的心脏部位。<br/>一只手握住带土的胸部，研磨着，深深的嵌入他的胸肌。<br/>似乎在感受心脏的搏动。<br/>又好像是要深入进躯体，抓住他的心脏。<br/>带土觉得自己想要握住那手。<br/>他摇晃着肩膀。背后的束缚放松了。<br/>他抽出手来，交叠的按在心口的那双手上。<br/>后背微微弓起，和身后怀抱相融。<br/>带土突然想到了什么<br/>循着按在自己身上那双手臂向身后探去。想要抚摸背后的人。<br/>摁进胸口的手抽离，拍开带土的手。<br/>带土感觉到被人衔住了后颈。<br/>什么东西一片湿漉漉的触感刷过颈侧。水分蒸发带走了热量。<br/>刚刚变热的身体又开始微微的凉。<br/>他伸手覆自己的脸。“眼睛”<br/>带土低声的喘。“让我看到你。”<br/>眼前的封印松动、脱落。<br/>荒凉的深灰色<br/>目力可及的范围内，石碑高高低低的排列成组，向远方延伸。<br/>“Obito。”<br/>低语的气息落在颈侧的皮肤上。<br/>黑色的发丝落在肩头。是斑的长发。<br/>带土艰难的呼吸着。<br/>“去外边”。 <br/>去真实的世界。<br/>那只手在带土的面孔上描摹。<br/>最后捏住带土的下颌。扭转了他的面颊。<br/>长发拂过带土的面颊。<br/>另一只手捂住了带土的眼睛。<br/>一惊之下，一个吻落在唇上。<br/>凉飕飕的好像露珠落在花瓣上。轻轻一碰即分离。<br/>蒙眼的手解放了带土的视觉。<br/>灰色的神威空间破碎崩解。</p><p>若隐若现的金属质感的尖啸掠过暗红色的大地。<br/>枯萎的根系盘绕纠缠，覆盖着视觉一天一地的空间。<br/>根茎尽头，一颗火色的红月在朦胧的冷光中摇摇的漂荡。</p><p>---------------刀？---------------<br/>斑推开手中木质化的人形。<br/>人形离了温润的温度，转眼间坍缩，干枯，开裂。<br/>一捧沙尘从人形裂开的心口渗出，随着斑的手势在手腕上缠绕盘桓片刻，收入了求道玉。<br/>六道形态的斑，从高高的树冠上一跃而下。<br/>背后留下一串暗色烈焰。<br/>“不过是劣质的仿制品而已。”<br/>斑回身，看那一片各色形态的人形在大火中无声的化作灰烬。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>